LOS CULLEN , UNA NUEVA ERA
by DADVEU
Summary: Los cullen viven en alaska, empiezan una nueva vida, pero te imaginas a Alice sin Jasper o a Emmett con otra chica? donde nada es seguro y todo puede cambiar
1. Chapter 1 NUEVA VIDA

**NUEVA VIDA, NUEVA ERA**

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes y la historia son de la gran S. Meyer -solo la trama es mía **

**BELLA POV**

_Es realmente curioso verme todos los días al espejo, es que aun no creo que esa criatura tan hermosa sea yo, aunque mis recuerdos como humanos son cada vez más borrosos si de algo estoy segura es que jamás hubiera llegada a imaginar que mi transformación hubiera hecho tanto por mi y aunque Edward insista que soy tan bella como lo era de humana , yo sé que es otro de sus halagos de hombre, mejor dicho de vampiro perfecto, " de mi vampiro perfecto"._

Bella, ¿porque tardas tanto amor? Se nos hará tarde – dijo Edward

Voy enseguida, es que es absurdo que Alice quiera que me ponga esto, pero su jueguito de barbie Bella se tiene que acabar.- respondí

Claro amor, pero sonaría mas convincente si no lo repitieras cada mañana - dijo Edward _riéndose de lo que yo llamo mi desgracia_

_Alice era mi mejor amiga, más que mi amiga era mi hermana pero a veces o para ser más precisa siempre abusaba de la confianza, todos los días estaba acostumbrada a que eligiera mi ropa, pero ese día, ¿ porque este día tenía que ser así ?, hoy era el primer día en el instituto local , hace no mucho que nos habíamos mudado a Alaska y con el fin de parecer humanos comunes y silvestres habíamos decidido ir al instituto, para el horror y tragedia de Rosalie y Alice y para este día tan especial ,mi querida cuñada había decidido que usaría unos botas negras de cuero con taco aguja que de haber sido humana me habría podido romper unos buenos pares de huesos , un pantalón jean hecho a la medida, que claramente resaltaba las curvas de mis caderas y lo demás , estas por obra y gracia de mi transformación, y para terminar una blusa negra con un escote muy pronunciado que de haber tenido el busto de Rosalie hubiera sido simplemente despampanante por ahora simplemente diré que no me sentía yo._

Estas realmente hermosa Bella – dijo Edward

En verdad lo crees?_ – respondí más que con desconfianza con cara de ¿es que acaso no ves lo incomoda que estoy?_

No te preocupes solo serán un par de horas, luego te desharás de esto y mejor bajemos antes de que la enana diabólica venga por nosotros – respondió

**ALICE POV**

_Todo estaba planeado y listo para hoy, sabía que ningún detalle se me había pasado, cada miembro de mi hermosa familia,"hermosa en buena parte gracias a mi ", estaba preparado para encarar a los nobles pobladores de este lugar y justo cuando empezaba a desesperarme, por las escaleras bajaba Edward y Bella._

Se puede saber porque se tardaron tanto – pregunte _aunque claro que yo ya sabía la respuesta Bella había estaba refunfuñando sobre lo ropa que le di a usar hoy._

Será mejor que no abuses de tu suerte Alice, acuérdate que Bella aun es una neófita_- _sugirió Edward

_S_abes mejor que yo que no me hará nada, ¿verdad Bella que aun me quieres?-_ pregunte, poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado en plena lluvia_

Claro que te quiero Alice es solo que en verdad no entiendo ¿porque me tengo que vestir así hoy? ¿Que tienen de malo los tradicionales vaqueros y playeras? – respondió

Eso tiene de malo que son TRADICIONALES y ya no discutamos que se nos hará tarde los demás nos esperan afuera- dije mientras los empujaba hacia la puerta

Una vez afuera empecé a organizarlos de acuerdo a lo planeado, más bien de acuerdo a "mis planes".

Haber Rosalie tus iras en tu Ferrari – _su hermoso descapotable rojo, claro que no era tan lindo como mi porshe. _Emmett tu iras en tu jeep y Jasper tu iras en tu moto, mientras que Edward iras en tu Aston Martin nuevo y Bella en su mercedes, yo iré en mi porshe, y Bella y Edward no se preocupen que Esme llevara a Renesme a la escuela, muy bien si ya entendieron todo vámonos o no llegaremos

Hay algo que no entiendo, se puede saber porque tenemos la necesidad de ir cada uno en un auto, cuando a lo mucho necesitaríamos dos- pregunto el aguafiestas de Edward

La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo, n oes que me desagrade manejar mi súper jeep, pero no creo que un desfile de tremendos autos sea necesario enana – _dijo Emmett _

Yo sé lo que hago, ya me entenderán y me lo agradecerán, ya verán ahora solo háganme caso _– _me defendí

**EDWARD POV**

_Alice actuaba muy raro, lo peor de todo es que ocultaba sus pensamiento de mi, y eso era muy frustrante, podía entender lo de la ropa pues esa era su manía, adicción o como quieran llamarlo pero aun no le encontraba lógica a lo de los autos, seguía sin ver la necesidad de que cada uno fuera en su propio auto, eso solo llamaría la atención, no todos los días se ven 5 autos del año de 5 diferentes marcas que juntos cuestan una fortuna ,eso sin contar la BMW 1000 de Jasper._

_Sin embargo y aun en contra de mi lógica subí a mi Aston y arranque con rumbo al instituto._

En el camino Emmett empezó a hacer señales para empezar un competencia , y claro que no me negué total si me esperaba más de dos horas de aburridos discursos en el instituto que mas daba un poco de diversión , pude oír los pensamientos de Emmett

¿Qué dices Edward te apuntas? Una apuesta de quien gana hasta el instituto, el que pierda come comida humana en el almuerzo, Rosalie también se apunta- pensó Emmett

Hice sonar la bocina a modo de aceptación y menos de medio segundo Emmett salió envarado, _tramposo _– pensé, detrás de él íbamos Rosalie y yo.

**ALICE POV **

Niños si juegan a la carreritas pero no a la moda – _pensé en cuanto vi tres autos pasar por mi lado a la velocidad de un rayo, ahí iban Rosalie, Emmett y Edward, que bueno que Jasper no había cedido a participar en eso, bueno no es que con su moto hubiera sido una competencia justa pero al menos servía para que él estuviera a lado mío, tampoco participaba Bella aunque en ella fuera más miedo que otra cosa , y no era miedo a chocarse y lastimarse eso era casi imposible , su temor era el destrozar el auto nuevo que Edward le había obsequiado y más aun su miedo aumentaba porque sabía que si arruinaba este coche lo más seguro era que mi hermano le comprara uno más costoso._

A la distancia pude ver el edifico donde era el instituto, nada feo para mi gusto pero aun así daba la apariencia de un lugar frio y rígido, aunque yo ya sabía quien ganaría la carrera, preferiría ver la cara del perdedor cumpliendo su castigo en vivo y a colores.

**ROSALIE POV**

_A decir verdad yo tampoco sabia que se traía entre manos Alice, pero a mí siempre me agrado su buen gusto en la moda y la ropa que me dio a vestir hoy me encantaba, simplemente era como si cada prenda hubiera sido hecha pensando en mi, tampoco entendía lo de los autos pero nunca hay que desaprovechar una oportunidad para lucir mi hermoso Ferrari , hace yo un buen rato que había decidido abandonar la carrera, la autopista estaba un poco lodosa y no me quería arriesgar a ensuciar mi auto, así que preferí que Edward y Emmett se divirtieran solos , renuncie a la carrera no sin antes avisarles para que pudiera salir salvada de la apuesta…_

_Cuando dimos la vuelta a la esquina para llegar al instituto, pude ver la cara de todos los estudiantes ahí parados boquiabiertos al ver los 5 lujosos autos que iba hacia ellos y la súper moto de Jasper, eran simplemente una caras de lo mas cómicas, este sí que sería un buen día, Alice no se había equivocado en nada como siempre._

**BELLA POV **

_Me sentí muy aliviada cuando vi que llegamos al instituto , la verdad es que habia puesto toda mi concentración en conducir, no quería destruir el coche, hubieran sido dos con este , siempre me sucede cuando estoy muy enojada o muy nerviosa y hoy era lo segundo ._

_Cuando vi el rostro de los estudiantes de aquí supe que hoy no sería un buen día, todos se fijaban en los autos y en nuestros rostros, genial con lo que me gustaba llamar la atención, gracias Alice de verdad muchas gracias. _

_Me estacione entre Alice y Rosalie, que vitoreaban al ganador de la carrera como si no se hubieran dado cuento de que toda la escuela los miraba, hasta que vi a Edward acercarse a mi auto para ayudarme a bajar en muestra de su gran caballerosidad._

Vamos amor, que hoy tendremos un gran día- dijo y luego me beso tiernamente

¿Y eso?- pregunte por el beso que me había tomado por sorpresa

Acaso no puedo besar a la mujer de mi vida – dijo coquetamente con esa sonrisa y voz que me hubiera paralizado el corazón si este estuviera latiendo.

**EDWARD POV**

_Emmett en un giro inesperado me había ganado la carrera, pero eso ya no importaba, en cuanto llegamos al instituto, empecé a escuchar los pensamientos de todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, ahora empezaba a entender la forma de actuar de Alice al parecer la filosofía aquí era que si no tenias auto, dinero y lujo no valías la pena. Era un sarta de idioteces, niños inmaduros hijos de papi, lo que seguía sin entender era porque Alice había cedido a su juego_

_Fue ahí cuando vi que Bella terminaba de estacionarse y no se decidía a bajar supongo que este panorama le disgustaba tanto como a mí, los pensamientos iban y venían, pero fueron más claros cuando Rosalie y Alice bajaron de sus coches para ir a felicitar a Emmett que ya se encontraba con Jasper disfrutando de su triunfo ._

Pero si está realmente buena la rubia, mira ese… y ese par de .. , definitivamente tengo que hablarle antes que nadie, si no lo hago alguien más se la levanta, me preguntó en año ira – pensó un el chico que más cerca se encontraba a nosotros , mientras que su amigo de a lado se fijaba mas en Alice- La rubia esta buena pero a mí me gustan más de tamaño personal, dicen que son mejores en la cama , y ella con esa figura y agilidad no debe ser la excepción – pensó

Son lindas pero no hay nada que el maquillaje no pueda hacer seguro que se pasaron como 4 horas antes de venir aquí , me pregunto si la rubia se habrá hecho cirugía y que tiene esa enana en el cabello para que luzca tan bien – critico una chica simpática pero no tanto como mi hermanas

Mira ese bombón si no le saco una cita antes de la salida, seré un perdedor y está sola, mas me vale que me acerque de una vez – pensó otro muchacho

_Pero para mí enojo no se refería a Rosalie ni a Alice sino a MI BELLA, por lo que actué rápido y me acerque a su coche para ayudarla a bajar una vez fuera del coche reaccione por impulso y la bese, es como dejar bien en claro que nadie se le podía acercar porque ella ya estaba conmigo, una indirecta bien mandada a todos los que se hubieran hecho ideas con ella. _

_Cuando los 6 estuvimos juntos y nos dirigíamos a la entrada del instituto, los pensamientos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y las miradas mucho más obvias._

_A esta alturas Rosalie tenía como una decena de propuestas de matrimonio y de otras cosas más, y un centenar de chicas dispuestas a destrozarla si tuvieran la oportunidad, Alice tenía una docena de detractoras con respecto a su sentido de la moda y un buen numero de admiradores, mi bella que de haber podido se hubiera puesto roja como un tomate tenia a varios chicos dispuestos a cortarse un brazo si ella se los pidiera. Por otro lado Emmett a quien al parecer no le importaba las miradas que le lanzaban a Rosalie, tenía al club de porristas detrás de él y los ojos de los jugadores de football puestos en sus brazos, en cambio Jasper quien parecía ejercer el máximo de su control le molestaba mucho tanto o más que a mí la forma en que miraban a Alice tenía cara de querer arrancarle la cabeza a todos y no le importaba los intentos por llamar su atención de las chicas que pasaban por su lado, en cuanto a mi solo tenía ojos para mi Bella y ni siquiera preste atención los pensamientos dirigidos a mí, me daba igual y prefería no enterarme._

_**ALICE POV **_

_No me había equivocado respecto a nada, todo fue como lo vi, todo tenía su razón de ser, lo único que me preocupaba es que Jasper y los otros no se pudieran contener así que lo mejor sería prevenirlos, cuando llegamos a los casilleros, los reuní para hablar teniendo consciencia de que la mayoría nos miraba trate hacerlo parece lo más humano que pude._

Chicos supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de los horarios que nos dieron, Carlisle trato de que no s tocara juntos en mas clases pero parece que fue imposible, lo que quiero decirles es que tengan mucho cuidado de no caer en las provocaciones de nadie, esta es una escuela un tanto diferente y nos será difícil por algún tiempo tratar de pasar desapercibidos. _– les dije lo mas humanamente rápido que pude antes de que la campana sonara._

Ve al grano Alice , ya sé que no tenemos muchas clases juntos y eso que no creo que vayamos a morir_- dijo Rosalie_

Háganle caso a Alice y no caigan en la provocación de nadie – _dijo Edward y así dio por terminada lo conversación justo cuando la campana sonó para el inicio del primer periodo._

_Muy bien en el primer periodo Bella está conmigo en algebra y luego contigo Edward en Biología , después Rosalie vas sola en el primer periodo y Jasper y Emmett van juntos entonces que les vaya bien y nos vemos en el almuerzo._

**En el próximo capitulo **

Tiro mis libros al suelo riéndose, diciendo sorry pero aquí no hay sitio, en ese momento supe a que se refería Alice con eso de no caer en las provocaciones pero definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil.


	2. Chapter 2 EL INSTITUTO

**EL INSTITUTO**

**Desclaimer: todos los personajes y la historia son de la gran S. Meyer -solo la trama es mía **

**ROSALIE POV **

_Mientras iba a mi salón, revisaba mi horario de clases, para empezar tenia español dos larguísimas horas, luego seguía con literatura y algebra, todo el día sola, aun se guía sin entender porque teníamos que venir aquí, cuando podría tranquilamente pasar mi tiempo en actividades más productivas, pero supongo que era lo de siempre "debemos parecer humanos", después del almuerzo tendría educación física con mi osito y luego química. Genial es un horario excelente lo único que me falta son mis almohadas y pijama… (Claro si pudiera dormir). En cuanto llegue al salón esté estaba repleto, me dedique a buscar un sitio, y vi uno a la mitad de la clase y otro en la primera fila, opte por el del medio._

_Mientras caminaba hacia ahí puede ver la mirada de todos los muchachos del salón puestos en mí y no es que me molestara pero también estaban las miradas de las chicas que de seguro debían estar preguntándose si no me hice cirugía, que estúpidas eran en verdad. Puse mis libros en la mesa y me disponía a sentarme cuando de la nada la chica que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás tiró mis libros al suelo_ _riéndose, diciendo sorry pero aquí no hay sitio, en ese momento supe a que se refería Alice con eso de no caer en las provocaciones pero definitivamente iba a ser muy difícil._

Yo que tu recogería lo que tiraste, claro, eso si sabes lo que te conviene, niña_- le dije ácidamente, tratando de mantenerme inmutable a pesar de que en verdad quería sacarle la cabeza_

¿Por qué no lo recoges tu abuela?- respondió

_Estaba a punto de mostrarle lo que esta ABUELA era capaz de hacer cuando escuche los pasos de alguien aproximándose al salón y de seguro seria algún aburrido profesor y no me equivoque medio minuto después hacia su aparición un viejito, gordinflón, bajito y calvo que al parecer no se había bañado hace más o menos unos 2 meses para ser exacta._

Buenos días jóvenes, como ya sabrán soy el profesor Lane – _dijo a modo de presentación , aunque para ser sincera a estas alturas con esa apariencia y ese hedor , yo más que palabras, esperaba que empezara a ladrar_

Señorita puede tomar asiento por favor_ - se dirigió a mi cuando se percato que yo aun estaba en pie_

Esto no se va aquedar así, tu y yo ya arreglaremos cuentas_- dije mirando a la estúpida que había osado tirar mis cosas al suelo y a la misma ves le sonreía en una forma en la que cualquiera se espantaría._

_Tu y yo ? ya quisieras barbie barata – me respondió a la vez que sonreía irónicamente_

_Por lo general los humanos nos temen y evitan confrontarnos, pero está debía estar igual de loca que Bella cuando era humana, porque simplemente no me huyó si no que se atrevió a enfrentarme, no importa ya le hare saber a esta niña con quien se vino a meter, llamarme barbie barata a mi?, ese intento mal hecho de muñeca polly pocket._

Señorita, acaso no me escucho, le dije que se sentará – ordene el viejo con cara de perro

Claro que lo escuche, no soy sorda, es solo que estoy buscando un lugar más apropiado – _respondí, la verdad es que por el resto de las 2 horas preferiría mantenerme alejada de esa tipa sino terminaría arrancándole la cabeza en frente de todos y no quería darle razones a mi familia para meterlos en problemas, porque aunque no lo crean algunas veces era consciente de mis acciones y las consecuencias para los demás, claro que eran solo ALGUNAS VECES._

Aquí hay un asiento, ¿porque no vienes acá? _– dijo un chico que estaba justo al lado del asiento vacío de la primera fila, SII, ese asiento que hace poco había desechado_

Ya escucho señorita, su novio le acaba de separar un asiento así que por favor princesita si le parece bien quisiera comenzar con mi clase – dijo el cara de perro.

_Uyy genial uno más a mi lista de "ya me las cobrare", decir que ese chico era mi novio ya de por si era un insulto a mis buenos gustos y a mi osito de pasada, pero tratarme así frente a todos era el colmo, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con el también, no me molestaría que Emmett se entretenga un rato con el. Luego de eso y de mirarlo con los ojos mas fríos que pude escuchar a su corazón acelerarse y vi que empezaba ponerse nervioso mientras más me acercaba al dichoso sitio para sentarme, una vez ahí me senté y sonreí en la forma más seductora que alguna vez ese hombre debe haber visto en toda su vida y como lo supuse se puso rojo como un tomate y saco su pañuelo para secarse el sudor…_

_**ALICE POV **_

_Bella y yo no dirigimos a nuestra clase de álgebra, hace un rato había tenido una visión de lo que le sucedería a Rosalie afortunadamente ella se supo contener y no paso a mayores pero seguro que descargaría su furia con nosotros en la hora de almuerzo, quizá vaya a dar una vuelta con Jasper por ahí, hasta que ella termine de desquitarse._

_Cuando entramos al salón , el profesor ya se encontraba ahí , nos pidió que pasáramos y localice dos sitios detrás de dos muchachas que al parecer tenían un serio problema con su sentido de la moda, quizá después les pueda aconsejar._

_Algebra era una de las cosas que más odiaba en la vida aparte claro de no poder ir de compras es que simplemente no entendía para que servían, además era el curso en el que más me aburría porque simplemente no hacía nada y en los exámenes me dedicaba a VER los resultados y punto pero al parecer a este profesor no se le ocurrió mejor idea que dejarnos 20 ejercicios para resolver en parejas , afortunadamente Bella era una cerebrito como Edward , eso de Dios los hace y ellos se juntan no tiene pierde en su caso …_

_Ella se encargo de los 20 ejercicios los que resolvió a velocidad vampírica lo que nos dio tiempo para conversar estaba a punto de decirle lo que tenía en mente para que se pusiera mañana cuando las 2 niñas de adelante nuestro empezaron a susurrar, claro que para nosotras es como si lo hablaran por un micrófono…_

¿Viste a las nuevas, que te parecen Kate? – dijo una de ellas

No sé que se creen , pero han de ser unas alucinadas sin remedio , ella y su hermana la rubia – respondió la que obviamente era Kate

¿la rubia? Ahh la que más parece portada de playboy, me pregunto cuanta silicona tendrá en el cuerpo

Toda la que su "daddy " pudo pagar de seguro y la otra la enana esa, la que camina como si pisara huevos

La que parece que metió los dedos en el enchufe - ambas se burlaron

con un pisotón y la desparecemos , eso es seguro

¿y qué me dices de la otra ?

la que tiene cara de yo no mato ni una mosca, tremenda… ha de ser, todas son iguales y apuesto que las otras dos son así.

¿Y qué opinas de los chicos que vinieron con ellas?

A mí me gusta el rubio la verdad es que está bien bueno y tiene pinta de ser inteligente además se nota que tienen plata, en cuanto pueda le hablo y con una y dos sonrisitas cae y así tendré de novio al chico más lindo del instituto

_Gracias al cielo que Bella tenía los reflejos de vampiro de otra forma no hubiera podido detenerme cuando escuche lo que hablaban de MIIIII JASPER, después de eso decidí que ya tenía mucho y deje de escuchar luchando en contra de mi curiosidad innata, pero si esa chica quería vivir en una sola pieza más le valía que mantuviera alejadas sus garras de MI JASPER , lamentablemente esta horrible mujer con cara de pez era muy indecisa por lo que no podía ver con claridad su futuro ,cambiaba constantemente y era por eso que no vi quien le gustaba porque minutos antes de que dijera que le gustaba Jasper yo estaba muy segura de que iba a decir Edward y la que se preparaba para agarrar a Bella era yo , era claro que tendría una migraña por culpa de la horrible niña con cara de pez._

**EDWARD POV **

_Hace mucho que no me separaba de Bella ni de Renesme la verdad es que odiaba separarme de ellas, pero dado el caso y no habiendo otra opción, al menos sabia que las dos estaban bien cuidadas, camine con lentitud al salón de clase, tenia historia como primer curso, si fuera Jasper esto me hubiera podido resultar más interesante pero no era así, lo último que necesitaba es que alguien me contara lo que yo mismo viví. _

_Me pare en la puerta del salón esperando a que la profesora me viera para que pudiera pasar, cuando me vio, escuche claramente lo que pensaba._

_Qué guapo es, jamás en mi vida había visto a alguien como él , si tan solo tuviera 10 años mas ... – pensó _

_Sí, bueno la entiendo soy muy viejo para ella, lástima que no lo sepa._

_Disculpe, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunte_

_Claro, Señor…_

_Cullen – respondí _

_Muy bien señor Cullen puede pasar pero antes que tome asiento, dado que usted es nuevo me gustaría que se presente a sus compañeros de clase con el fin de que lo conozcan mejor _

_Lo que quería era saber más de mí y por los pensamientos que escuchaba no era la única, quise hacerlo lo más breve y conciso que pude, sin tantos rodeos para poder sentarme más pronto._

Bueno me llamo Edward, tengo 17 años y vengo de Forks, me mude aquí hace dos semana más o menos. – con eso di por sentado que había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir, pero me di cuenta que estaba muy equivocado, esto recién empezaba.

Muy bien , alguna pregunta que le quieran hacer a Edward chicos – dijo la miss Sullivan como al parecer le gustaba que la llamasen

_A la par que decía eso se levantaron al aire las manos de casi toda la clase y ya podía escuchar en sus pensamientos sus preguntas, esta sí que iba a ser una clase de historia muy interesante, iba a ser una clase de Mi historia y así empezaron las preguntas bombardeadas por mis nuevos compañeros._

_que signo eres?_

_Libra – dije pensando que era el signo de bella_

_Donde naciste?_

_Muy lejos de aquí _

_Con quien vives?_

_Con mis padres , hermanos y hermanas_

_Son tus hermanos con los que viniste hoy?_

_Si_

_Como se llaman?_

_Emmett y Jasper _

_Y tus hermanas?_

_Rosalie y Alice_

_No te falta una? que hay de la morena con blusa negra?_

_Ella no es mi hermana_

_Es algo tuyo?_

_Si _

_Que es, tu prima, tu amiga?_

_Tenía ganas de decir que era mi esposa, más que todo porque estas preguntas las hicieron dos tipos ero decidí responder lo más convencional._

_Es mi novia_

_Tienes novia?_

_Lo acabo de decir no?_

_Desde hace cuanto?_

_Hace mucho _

_Cuanto es hace mucho?_

_Es necesario que responda a este tipo de preguntas? – dije dirigiéndome a la profesora_

_No, creo que por hoy es suficiente, chicos ya tendrán tiempo de conocer a Edward, ahora por favor ve a sentarte. – dijo dando por terminado el interrogatorio_

_Obedecí inmediatamente no quería otra ronda mas de preguntas y dudo mucho de que ellos tuvieran otra oportunidad de preguntarme algo._

**JASPER POV **

Odiaba esta escuela y odiaba a todos sus estudiantes sobre todo aquellos que se habían atrevido a mirar a mi pequeño ángel más de la cuenta, pero no eran sus miradas sino sus emociones lo que me molestaba, mientras la miraban percibía emociones nada sanas para ellos cuando pudiera poner mis manos sobre ellos, no entendía como Emmett podía estar tan tranquilo cuando la que se llevaba la peor parte era Rosalie

Tranquilo man – me dijo por decima vez

Como puedes estar tranquilo? no te preocupa Rosalie? – respondí

Créeme que mas me preocupan los pobres que se atrevan a acercársele

Creo que lo entenderías mejor si sintieras lo que yo siento cuando las miran

Lo sé y lo entiendo solo es que me divierto y no soy un neurótico como tú y Edward, porque si no te has dado cuenta las tres son vampiras , quien se metería con ellas ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?, aunque la verdad me gustaría ver algo así

Acaso no hay nada que te puedas tomar en serio

La eternidad es mucho tiempo Jazz , no esperes que me ahogue porque unos niños miraron más de la cuenta a Rose.

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO **

Que tú hiciste qué?, como te atreviste pero si eso es lo que quieres te juro que la pagaras muy caro… te costara 100 años de tu vida que te pueda perdonar


	3. Chapter 3 EMMETT Y ¿CHICLE?

**EMMETT POV **

_Algo me decía que esta escuela tenía muchas cosas interesantes para mí, pero era una lástima que los aburridos de Jazzy y Eddy no lo vieran así. Que miraron más de la cuenta a la enana!!, que el otro tipo suspiro por Bella, ja, me rio de ellos, par de neuróticos ,eso es lo que eran, porqué molestarse de que miren a tu chica, total , era tan lógico que solo podían hacer eso MIRAR, que tiene de malo que los pobres ilusos vivan engañados… por donde le de vuelta, a mí la situación me parece más cómica que otra cosa, más bien lo que yo esperaba era irme ya a casa, toda la mañana había estado ideando nuevos juegos para mí y Rose, sip, ESA Clase de juegos que tantooo me gustaban…_

Emmett te están hablando - dijo Jazz sacándome de mis alucinaciones

Que quieres neurótico?- le respondí

Yo de ti?, absolutamente nada, pero parece que ella no piensa igual – me contesto don " no quiero que miren a mi enana"

_Y aunque si me había dado cuenta de la presencia de cierta "chica", creí más bien que el que le interesaba era mi hermano , era una linda niña, buena figura , bonito rostro, cabello cuidado y .. lo mas seguro es que si sigo, Rose me mande a vivir con el "perro" y lo último que quiero es volver a escuchar los ronquidos de Jake , me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora , tenía entendido que vendría a vernos pronto , bueno vendría a ver a Nessy, también tenía curiosidad por saber si armó ese nuevo carro que tenía en mente y también quería saber si …_

Emmett, ¿que no escuchaste?, Sharon te acaba de hacer una pregunta – me dijo Jasper que por segunda vez me sacaba de mis asuntos importantes...

Sharon ¿? – pregunte

Si, Sharon, la que esta parada aquí hace como media hora, esperando tu respuesta – me explico Jazzy

AHH, si claro hola Sharon que tal? que me cuentas? - dije, tratando de ser amable

Ehh estoy bien, la verdad no quiero molestar solo necesito que me des un si, por favor solo es un sí – me dijo muy animosamente, demasiado diría yo, es mas parecía que mientras hablaba, daba saltitos aplaudiendo

Si ? – dije

Si – dijo ella

See- respondí

Ok, nos vemos en la salida, para que te de mi dirección y numero, te veo detrás del gimnasio, bye Emmett, adiós Jasper – se despidió

Si ? – pregunto Jazzy

Si que brother?- le pregunte

Le dijiste que si a ella? Emmett eres consciente de lo que acabas de hacer, mejor dicho escuchaste alguna palabra de lo que ella dijo?- me cuestiono con cara de ¿ todo bien contigo Emmett?

Si claro dijo SI – respondí

Solo espero que Rosalie te de unos minutos antes de matarte, para que al menos te llegues a despedir de Esme.

Porque Rose haría eso con su oso favorito?

Te lo explico bien fácil , veras, acabas de aceptar salir con SHARON este fin de semana, también acabas de aceptar ayudarla con la preparación del baile de primavera y por si fuera poco aceptaste llevarla a su casa hoy después de la salida , eso sin contar que menciono que quería enseñarte su nueva rutina de porrista.

¿QUEEE? , NO YA PUES . en serio Jasper ¿Cómo fue que yo acepte todo eso? cuando fue que dijo todo eso? es más, cuando fue que empezó a hablarme?

Me parece que aceptaste en la parte del SII, y lo demás es historia, tu dijiste que si y ahora tendrás que cumplir tu palabra, ya sabes, Esme siempre nos dice eso de ser caballerosos, amables y todo lo demás con los humanos, así que pórtate como buen chico y haz lo que dijiste.

Pero yo no quiero , no puedo salir con ella, Rose me matara, me cortara en pedazos muy muy pequeños y los esparcirá por todo el mundo

Hay no seas neurótico "osito" – me dijo el insensible que dice llamarse mi hermano

_Las horas siguientes hasta el almuerzo fueron una tortura, mis últimas horas de vida, es como el camino hacia la horca, como el camino hacia la muerte, aunque en mi caso la muerte se veía muy sexy, mas en ese pantalón blanco y ese top azul que vestía hoy y ese…_

BASTA EMMETT!!! Concéntrate – dije _regañándome mentalmente_

_Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, lo que sea, antes de que Rose se enterara, CLARO!! Ya sé, es tan obvio, iré a buscar a...a… a esa niña de la que no me cuerdo su nombre pero que quiere salir mí, bueno después de todo no la culpa. _

_Cuando Salí de mi segunda clase la vi en el pasillo, ese era el momento, ahora o nunca Emmett, camine hacia ella y la detuve._

_-hola ehmm…(¿Por qué no preste atención a su nombre?¿por qué?) hola tú , ¿Qué tal ?_

_- hola emm, que bueno que viniste, pero ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?– me respondió_

_- pues bien bien, ahí le voy, la verdad es que quería hablar contigo, la cuestión es, lo que quiero decir es que…_

_- _no seas tímido, Emm ¿Qué pasa? Ay, ay, ya se te quieres sentar conmigo en la cafetería, claro que si emm, me encantaría que estés conmigo, tengo muchas amigas que querrán conocerte, apuesto a que les caes bien y de hecho que también simpatizas con mis padres cuando los conozcas, quiero que me ayudes a pensar en la temática de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿Qué crees que estaría mejor? "las Vegas" o una onda más oriental, la verdad es que a mí me gusta más la idea de las vegas, además ya vi un vestido precioso y ¿a que no sabes qué? , resulta que la mejor amiga de mi mama es diseñadora de modas así que fácil y bla bla bla…

_Dios es que acaso nunca se calla, ya!!! Basta!!! – pensaba, cuando de la nada me tomo del brazo y me jalo camino hacia la cafetería_

estas helado Emm, pero no importa, a mi me encanta el frio, te cuento, resulta que cuando era pequeña mi papa siempre nos llevaba a vacacionar bla bla bla…

_Auxilio por favor!!! S.O.S!!! , busque a Jasper con la vista, pero claro, mi fiel hermano hace horas que debía de haber huido y ¿ahora qué? Como me deshago de este chicle parlante antes de que me vea Rose cómo?_

_Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la cafetería , pude ver que en la mesa más alejada estaban Alice encima de Jasper ,Bella y ROSE!!!, si, Rose , mi bebe estaba con ellos , si corazón latiera hace rato que me hubiera dado un ataque, y en definitiva hubiera tenido una muerte más rápida de la que Rose me daría si me ve con el chicle._

_Justo en ese momento y como prueba de que los milagros existen, un grupo de chicas vino a saludar entusiastamente a chicle, he ahí mi oportunidad de zafar de aquí es mas ya me fui, así que lentamente me escabullí sí que se dieran cuenta. _

**BELLA POV**

_Alice estaba de un humor extraño, parecía más ansiosa de lo normal , quería salir de clases ya y no dejaba de mirar el reloj como exigiéndole que avance más rápido , desde que había escuchado a esas dos… , dos tipas , se había puesto así , yo no veía que tanto problema se hacía , Jasper la adoraba, la amaba, ni siquiera podía imaginarlo mirando a otra que no fuera Alice , justo en ese momento sonó la campana y Alice prácticamente salto de su asiento y metió de un golpe todas nuestras cosas en las mochilas , me jalo de la mano diciendo_

andando Bella , que no puedo perder mi tiempo libre

Alice relájate quieres? Cuál es el problema?

Acaso no quieres ver a Edward

Sí, claro, pero no quiero parecer una paranoica desesperada buscando a su príncipe azul

Pues yo sí, así que camina

_Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, Jasper estaba sentado en una mesa bien al fondo de l a cafetería , estaba muy entretenido leyendo su libro de historia, Alice me jalo directamente hacia él_

Hey Alice , tenemos que ir por la comida

Comida? , ah si la comida, ve tu Bella ¿si? ¿quieres?¿ por mi? – me pregunto haciendo un puchero

Ok, yo voy, ve tu con tu postre

Gracias , eres la mejor, te ganaste el cielo

Yeeehh, basta de Barbie Bella!!! – dije a modo de burla

Si, seguro Bella, nunca pierdas tu optimismo – dijo mientras se alejaba

Mientras me dirigía al final de la fila pude ver a Alice corriendo a" velocidad humana "hacia Jasper , cuando este la vio , se paró para saludarla, pero Alice no quería un saludo convencional, ella terminó saltando sobre él, lo abrazo y lo beso, dando un gran espectáculo para los muchísimos alumnos que se encontraba ahí .

Jasper fue muy cariñoso con ella y correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo al abrazo y al beso de Alice, luego el se sentó y ella encima de él, en sus piernas, y Alice empezó a darle de besitos.

Pero que le pasa? Por lo general no es así, me pregunto si derrepente tuvo una visión que la alarmo respecto a su relación con Jazz?

Pero una belleza como tú, no tiene por qué hacer fila – me dijo un chico que desde hace un buen rato conversaba de mi con sus amigos

Claro preciosa, nosotros te dejamos pasar primero – dijo el más alto de ellos

Ven amor, hare que te atiendan primero – dijo el otro , acercándose a mí, queriendo tomarme de la mano

Ni se te ocurra dije y no me vuelva a llamar "amor", si sabes lo que te conviene- dije

Tranquila mi vida, no te sulfures o es que acaso me piensas golpear, no creo que quieras lastimarte – respondió

_Me reí internamente, como podría lastimarme yo, ?si él para mí era menos que una cerilla._

Yo, ni siquiera te tocaría, pero mis hermanos y novio andan en busca de un nuevo saco de boxeo – respondí

_Diles que cuando quieran, aquí los espero, nada mas no se les vaya a desfigurar su hermosos rostros de muñecas – y todos se burlaron_

_IDIOTAS!!!_

_Después de eso opte por ir con Jasper y Alice, ya tenía demasiado de estos tipos. Cuando llegue los dos estaban muy entretenidos hablando de no sé qué salida que tenían planeada._

_Que pasa Bella? – pregunto Alice_

_No ,nada, es que este lugar tiene cada cosa …_

_Y cada bicho raro – completo ella_

_Justo en ese momento llegaba Rose con cara de "ni se atrevan a hablarme", llego se sentó, cruzo las pierna y brazos y frunció los labios Y aquí iba yo a la boca de la leona _

¿Qué sucede Rose? – le pregunte

¿Qué sucede?, te diré que sucede, odio este instituto y odio a todos los de aquí, es una escuela de anormales

Y con lo bien normalitos que somos nosotros, que horror no?- dijo Alice ya más relajada y con su humos habitual

Ash, resulta que hoy conocí a una tonta con complejo de gata de basurero y no solo eso la muy estúpida se metió conmigo, ¿Cómo se atreve a… esperen , ¿dónde está Emmett? – dijo

_Y las 3 dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Jasper _

Bueno no sé a ciencia cierta, lo deje en la puerta de salón cuando sonó el timbre, supongo que se distrajo con algo , ya lo conoces – dijo el

¿Cómo que se distrajo ?¿con quién se distrajo ?¿por qué lo dejaste solo ?- Rose empezaba a molestarse mas

No es que tampoco se vaya a perder ¿Verdad?, hasta el puede encontrar el camino a la cafetería – se defendió Jasper

_Pero justo en ese momento llegaba Emmett_

Hola chicos, hola bebe ¿Qué tal tu día? – pregunto él, todo inocente

Mal, me fue mal y ¿tu osito? – parecía que a Rose se le fue el mal humos mágicamente

Bien se podría decir que bien y ¿Edward? – pregunto Emmett dirigiéndose a mi

No lo sé, supongo que ya debe estar viniendo – respondí

Porque no lo llamas? – me sugirió Alice

Ehh, esperare un poco mas – no quería llamarlo solo porque se había demorado algunos minutos más de la cuenta

Mejor llámalo , no vaya a ser que lo secuestre otra horrible niña con cara de pez- insistió Alice

Alice la verdad que no creo que alguien pueda secuestrar a Edward, además en este preciso momento acaba de entrar a la cafetería

_Un minuto después, mi vampiro ideal llego a nuestra mesa, saludo a todos y se sentó a mi lado _

Como te fue amor? – pregunto

Bien, las clases estuvieron muy informativas y tu?

Igual, Nada que no pueda manejar

_En ese momento se acercó a nuestra mesa una chica completamente desconocida, al menos por mi parte, saludó y se dirigió a Emmett_

Hola Emmett, te tengo un mensaje de Sharon , ella dice que lo lamenta mucho , pero hoy no podrá estar contigo en el almuerzo , es que le salió una reunión con las porristas en el último minuto , que lo lamenta mucho pero que ya te recompensara de alguna manera y también me dejo esto para ti

Todos, estábamos con cara de interrogante, la chica le dio un papel rosado a Emmett y luego se despidió y se fue y antes de que Emmett pudiera si quiera darle una mirada a su carta Rose la arrancho de sus manos y la empezó a leer en voz alta

**Emm:**

**En verdad lamento que hoy no podamos estar juntos, pero como es tu primer día de clases, todavía tenemos el resto del curso para los dos…**

**Entonces como ya quedamos te espero hoy a la salida para que me lleves a casa , tengo mucha curiosidad por subirme a tu Jeep, me parece que es el auto más lindo de todos, no como ese escandaloso Ferrari rojo o ese Porshe amarillo patito, el tuyo es ideal tanto como tú lo eres para mi**

**Nos vemos, besos**

**Xoxox**

**Sharon .**

_Esta impactada, no entendía nada de lo que Rose acababa de leer ¿Emmett se vería con otra chica? Qué?_

Emmett Cullen de Hale tienes un segundo para explicarme que significa esto – dijo Rose

Bebe, todo tiene su explicación, lo juro es solo que no se cómo explicártelo pero si se quien puede Jasper, el me metió en todo esto – dijo Emmett a una velocidad más que vampírica

A mí no me metas en tus asuntos, fuiste tú el que dijo SII,- se defendió Jasper

¿a quién y a que le dijiste si , Emmett? – pregunto Rose perdiendo por completo la paciencia

Le dije Si a Sharon-chicle, pero fue inconsciente lo juro - dijo Emmett

¿Y solo por curiosidad a que fue a lo que le dijiste si ?- pregunte , mientras Alice y Edward me miraron con cara de calladita te veías mas bonita

Le dije que si, ehhh, se supone que acepte salir con ella y ayudarla con el baile de primavera que ella organiza

¿Qué hiciste qué? como te atreviste pero si eso es lo que quieres te juro que la pagaras muy caro… te costara 100 años de tu vida que te pueda perdonar y eso si tienes suerte de que te deje vivir tanto

Pero Rose bebe , yo no quería , lo juro

Si , se nota que no lo querías a mi no me engañas por eso te tardaste en venir , estabas con ella

Eres de lo peor, no me vuelvas a hablar y corre buscando donde dormir

Pero Edward se tardo más que yo y Bella no está pensando que él la estaba engañando

A mí no me importan ellos, lárgate Emmett no te quiero ver, vete!!

En ese rato Edward de paro y se llevo a Emmett lejos de la cafetería mientras que Rose se volvió a sentar y se recostaba en la mesa , enterrando la cabeza entre los brazos, parecía llorar pero eso era físicamente imposible, ni Alice, ni yo sabíamos que decir

Rose, es la verdad Emmett no te mintió él no quería… - empezaba a decir Jasper

Cállate, no necesito defensores de ese traidor, no me importa lo que digas.

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

No debí, no debí, pero lo hice en respaldo a mi amistad con rose, pero me sentía tan impotente de saber lo que iba a pasar y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4 ¿ACASO NO ES AMOR ?

**ALICE POV**

_Hace ya 3 días que Emmett había sido desalojado de su habitación por Rose, después de que ella se enteró de la dichosa salida de mi hermano con esa chica, se había armado la grande._

_El mismo día cuando salimos de clases, Rose se apresuro a llegar a casa antes que nadie y cuando nosotros llegamos, vimos que todas las cosas de Emmett estaban regadas por el Jardín, por el techo, por el pórtico, tiradas por todo lado, en definitiva el pobre se había quedado afuera, así que no tuvo más remedio que instalarse en la sala de la casa._

_Rose no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera miraba a Emmett, era como si su lugar estuviera ocupado por aire, por nada y yo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces mi hermano le había pedido perdón a su esposa, tratando de explicar lo inexplicable._

_Hace tres días también que deje de hablarle a Jasper, en prueba de solidaridad con Emmett y Rose porque de alguna u otra forma Jazz pudo haber detenido a Emmett de hacer la estupidez que hizo, el pudo evitar todo esto, pudo evitar la tristeza de Rose, de Emm y de Esme que se veía tan afectada por el alejamiento de sus hijos como si hubiera sido ella la engañada y no Rose._

_Por más que Bella decía que mi enojo era injustificado, la verdad es que yo sabía que Jasper no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada por Emm, además tenía la extraña sensación de que Jazz tenía otros asuntos en mente que no estaban para nada relacionados con nosotros e incluso desde hace tres días el futuro de Jazz había empezado a hacerse borroso, esa era una de mis principales preocupaciones, porque no quería que nada malo le pasara._

**BELLA POV**

Ya no quiero que las cosas sigan así – le dije a Edward

Lo sé amor, yo tampoco lo quiero

Debe haber algo que podamos hacer

Está un poco difícil, Rose es muy terca y orgullosa

Pero Alice no lo es, quizá la podamos convencer para que se arregle con Jazz

Quizá, pero no lo creo, Jasper también está un poco dolido , porque no entiende completamente la razón de Alice para haberse puesto así

Odio este lugar, odio esta escuela

No te preocupes pronto pasara la crisis

Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?

Lo único que sé es que Emmett no se va a dar por vencido nunca y que el amor de ellos es tan grande como el nuestro

Bueno lo que sea que pase espero que pase rápido

Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Nessy , falta poco para ir al instituto y quiero verla antes de irnos

Si, vamos

**EMMETT POV**

_Cada día me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Por qué no escuche bien lo que chicle me dijo ?_

_¿Por qué no pensé antes de hablar ¿ porque soy tan tan yo ?, si no lograba que Rose me perdonara ,yo mismo me cortaba en pedazos y mi tiraba al fuego ._

_Pero como no hay peor guerra que la que no se lucha, no me iba a dar por vencido e iba a ser todo lo vampíricamente posible con tal de recuperar a mi bebe, como que me llamo Emmett Cullen Ex de Hale (al menos por ahora), no me importaba tener que estar siempre en la sala, total, no necesitaba dormir , ni nada, los únicos inconvenientes lo tuve cuando me cambiaba de ropa, primero con Esme, luego con Bella y después con Carlisle, pero a quien le importa? Si lo único que tengo en mente es ROSALIE HALE _

_Ya todo estaba listo para hoy, había metido todo lo que había preparado en la maletera del auto de Edward , quien me llevaba a la escuela ,desde que Rosalie tuvo lo gentileza de desarmar mi Jeep a lo rustico , le dio con el bate de baseball hasta que no quedo ni una tuerca en pie, pobre de mi Jeep, pobre de mi hijo, pero no importa cuando recupere a Rose me comprare uno nuevo , por ahora no me quería arriesgar a que Rose siguiera ejercitando sus brazos con mis cosas._

Emmett!! – llamo Alice

Estoy en el garaje, Alice – contesté, luego de unos segundos, ella ya se encontraba conmigo.

Emm estás seguro de lo que harás – me pregunto

Si, completamente, hare todo lo que sea necesario, ya lo sabes

Pero y si no le agrada

Alice la conozco desde hace un siglo ¿pero acaso no ves nada?

No, lo siento, pero últimamente ha sido difícil ver con exactitud el futuro

Yo creo que es porque Jasper te hace falta, perdónalo Alice, no vale que por mí este así con el

Quizá Emm, quizá, bueno ya me voy y por cierto no tenias mal gusto después de todo , aunque si quisieras yo te habría ayudado

Lo sé , pero quería, que fuera algo mío, que ella lo supiera y lo sintiera así

Suerte y te avisare si veo algo.

**JAPER POV **

_Las emociones en la casa eran realmente deprimentes, todo esto empieza a estresarme, pero estoy seguro de que si Alice estuviera conmigo todo sería diferente, pero que desde que se enteró como se dieron exactamente las cosas el día que Emmett acepto salir con esa chica , me empezó a reclamar el no haber evitado todo._

_La verdad es que nunca imagine que Emmett terminaría diciéndole si a Sharon, la respuesta me tomo desprevenido y luego creí que Emmett le aclararía que él no podía salir con ella, se sentí muy seguro respecto a cancelarla, pero de nuevo me equivoque y he pagado mi error muy caro, he perdido a mi ángel, y hasta que no lo recupere nada está bien conmigo._

_**EDWARD POV **_

_Hubiera querido darle alguna esperanza a bella pero la verdad es que a pesar de mi don ,n o me había podido enterar de nada, tanto rose como Alice escondían de mi sus pensamientos , por lo que no sabía lo que ellas pensaban hacer , lo que si sabía era lo que Emmett tenía en mente, no quise decirle nada a bella, para que la sorpresa de Emmett fuera completa, la verdad es que yo no sé si me atrevería a hacer algo igual , más que todo porque no es mi estilo, pero debo de admitir que i hermano se esmero y que estas eran medidas extremas._

Emmett, muévete quieres o llegaremos tarde, incluso manejando a mi velocidad – dije, tratando de que se apresúrate, ya todos había partido rumbo al instituto

Ya voy, ya voy – vino corriendo con un montón de papeles en mano y apenas se subió al auto, arranque.

Lo harás a la hora del almuerzo, verdad? – le pregunte

Sip tal y como lo viste, solo espero que me salga bien

Quieres que te ayude?

No, no creo que haga falta, igual gracias bro

Ok, ya llegamos – nos bajamos del auto y me despedí de él ,deseándole suerte.

**ROSALIE POV**

_Odiaba tener que venir al instituto, ver la cara de esa estúpida Sharon y la cara de la gata de basurero, odiaba también al tal profesor Lane que no dejaba de hostigarme en cada clase. Toda la mañana la pase horrible, todo se veía 1000 veces peor desde que termine con Emmett, todo era malo… al salir de clase , la mayoría de personas hablaban entusiasmadas, alegres y los chicos partían de la risa por algo que desconocía y todos me miraban al pasar (claro, que estaba acostumbrada a eso ) , cuando frente a mí , vi que mucha gente se arremolinaba frente a la pared de uno de los edificios del instituto, todos miraban hacia arriba y cuando yo vi en la misma dirección_

_¿_Emmett Cullen en que diablos estabas pensando ?– dije

Creo que en ti, Rose – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, cuando voltee vi que era Alice

Pero esto es….

Lindo, romántico, imaginativo, tierno, el hombre está arrepentido acéptalo

Ash, deja de decir cosas

_La verdad es que a pesar de el show que Emmett había armado, debo reconocer que es lo más romántico que él había hecho por mí, de alguna forma me encanto su sorpresa, me encanto ver esa enorme tela negra con letras plateadas que colgaba desde el techo hasta el suelo, que decía:_

_ROSALIE HALE _

_TE AMO _

_ERES LO MÁS BELLO DE MI EXISTENCIA_

_QUEDATE CONMIGO TODA LA ETERNIDAD_

_¿QUIERES PERDONAR AL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE DEL MUNDO? PORFAVOR BEBE ACEPTA_

_Eso era para derretirme, lo juro, quien se resistiría a algo así, nadie absolutamente nadie, pero cuando lo busque con la mirada no lo encontré por ningún lado _

Vamos, Rose , el no está aquí y espérate porque esto aun no acaba – me dijo Alice

Que quieres decir?

Ya lo veras, tu solo disfruta

_Emmett tampoco estaba en la cafetería y ni Edward ni nadie me supieron decir dónde encontrarlo, me resigne a que lo vería después, tenía que decirle que me había encantado lo que había hecho por mí y que si lo perdonaba por más cabeza duro y despistado que fuera, estaba ansiosa por ver a Emmett y miraba por todos lados , hasta que una de las mesas , vi a la dichosa Sharon hecha un mar de lágrimas, de seguro era que por fin tomo conciencia de que Emmett era solo mío y que ella no tenía nada que hacer con él , que pena por ella, pero fue su culpa el haberse hecho ilusiones baratas con mi esposo , con mi vampiro._

_Tuve que regresar a clases sin poder haber visto a Emmett, las horas siguiente se me hicieron eternas, el tampoco había asistido a las clases de Educación física que llevábamos juntos, ¿donde estas ¿ donde estas?, al salir de clase me dirigí como una bala hacia mi auto pero de nuevo ocurría lo mismo vi que a la hora del almuerzo , la gente estaba reunida y no dejaban de mirarme, todos tenía un papel en la mano y el mismo papel estaba pegado en cada poste cercano y los habían puesto también los parabrisas de los autos y fue ahí cuando lo vi, en el centro de todo repartiendo esos volantes, el se me acerco y me dijo Hola y me tendió uno de los volantes , cuando baje la vista vi lo que decía y leí lo que toda la escuela ya había leído _

_¿HAS VISTO A LA CHICA MÁS BELLA DEL MUNDO?_

_ES RUBIA, ESBELTA Y DE OJOS PERFECTOS, SE LLAMA ROSALIE HALE_

_SI LA VES, POR FAVOR DILE QUE ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA_

_QUE LA AMO Y QUE SIEMPRE SERE SU OSITO…_

_Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, es imposible que no lo pudiera perdonar._

Y qué me dices, la viste? - pregunto Emmett

Mmm, me parece que sí , pero creo que tiene algo para ti

Qué es?

Esto _– y solté mis cosas al suelo y lo bese como nunca antes, no me importo que todos esos niños estuvieran mirándonos, no me importaron ni los profesores, ni los directores_

Hey chicos – dijo Bella

Lamentamos interrumpirlos pero creo que por hoy fue suficiente que les parece si vamos a casa, su habitación, su cama, ya saben – dijo Alice

_Los dos nos separamos de mala gana y accedimos irnos, Emmett se subió a mi Ferrari y conduje a toda velocidad a la casa_

_Cuando llegue, Esme vio lo que ocurría y se alegro tanto que fue estrecharnos y a besarnos a los dos, después de que se separo de nosotros, subí a mi habitación con MI OSITO y cuando entre, absolutamente todo estaba lleno de rosas, había un caminos de pétalos de rosas desde la puerta hasta la cama, pétalos en la cama, en el jacuzzi, todo absolutamente todo tenia pétalos_

Eres el mejor- le dije

No, tu eres lo mejor que tengo, lo que me hace ser lo que soy…

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Ella se apareció de la nada, exigiendo explicaciones, donde no debía, gritando y reclamando como si nosotros hubiéramos jugado con ella.


	5. Chapter 5 ALICE

**Buuu hubiera querido actualizar mas capítulos, pero prometo que voy a terminar esta historia aunque solo la termine leyendo yo, bueno si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, normal, todas serán aceptadas : )**

**EDWARD POV**

Hasta que por fin, ¿no? – _dije, en cuanto vi a Rose y Emmett bajar por las escaleras 24 horas después de que se encerraran en su habitación y le hicieran saber a TODOS en la casa que se estaban "reconciliando"- _Un poco mas y creí que tenia que ir por ustedes , no se, si se acuerdan, pero tenemos que ir a clases.

Vamos Eddy, deja de comportante como el abuelo de todos y no seas aguafiestas, acaso no ves que Rose y yo nos reconciliamos como Dios manda – _dijo Emmett, mientras tomaba por la cintura a Rose._

Si, pero ustedes ya abusan , y abusan a lo grande – dijo mi Bella

¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Rose

Muy simple, a que todo el pueblo debió de haber escuchado sus "ruiditos de reconciliación" Rose – dijo Alice

GENIAL , siempre es bueno darle un toque a lo Emmett y Rose a este "súper divertido" pueblo – dijo el poco avergonzado Emmett

Si, claro, mientras no me vuelvan a armar otra orquesta sinfónica entre tú y Rose, creo que podremos vivir como la gente decente en este lugar. – _dijo Jasper, quien era el que se había llevado la peor parte, por sentir "esas emociones" de mis hermanos y para empeorar por tener a Alice bien lejos de su alcance._

_Después de nuestra breve discusión, subimos a nuestros autos y arrancamos rumbo al instituto._

_**BELLA POV **_

_Cuando llegamos al instituto, me acerque un momento a Alice, quería hablar un momento con ella sobre su distanciamiento con Jasper, ya era mucho verlos separados, además si Rose y Emmett se había reconciliado, ¿Por qué no ella y Jazz?_

Alice _– dije_

Olvídalo Bella, no pienso ceder _– dijo, antes de que siquiera pudiera empezar_

Pero Alice, sabes que es injusto que_…_

Bella ya para, y yo en tu lugar me preocuparía mas por Edward

¿de que hablas?

De eso_ – dijo, señalando hacia donde estaban Edward y Jasper y hacia donde se dirigían un grupo de "somos las barbies de la escuela, admírennos "_

_Se acercaron a ellos, pero al que le hablaron fue a mi esposo_

Hola Eddy ¿te acuerdas de mí?

Para serte sincero, no tengo ni la menor idea de quien eres

Ay , que gracioso, soy yo, Briggitte , llevo contigo historia a las primeras horas

Ah, si, si claro, como digas y que se te ofrece algo?

Ya que preguntas, pues si, me imagino que ya sabes que se aproxima el baile de primavera y bueno es la chica quien elegí a la pareja y…

Y… quieres que mi novio te presente a alguno de sus amigos para que vayas_ – dije, cortando en seco a la tal Briggitte, mientras hablaba con mi Edward ,pude identificar a esas dos tipas que hablaban de mi familia el primer día de clases, "la horrible niña con cara de pez" (como la había nombrado Alice) , acompañada de sus amiguitas._

Bueno en realidad no, lo que quiero es invitarte al baile Edward, quiero que seas mi pareja , tu sabes de que hablo

No, no lo sabe, te explicas?

Desde que estoy en la escuela soy elegida la reina del baile y seguro que este año no será la excepción , no hay "competencia_" – dijo, mirando despectivamente a mi y a mis hermanas_

Y eso que tiene que ver con mi novio?

Eso es obvio no?, la gente linda va con la gente linda, ¿ quieres que te lo explique con dibujos?, yo = linda, Edward= lindo; el y yo = perfección , pero bueno Eddy vienes al baile conmigo?

En tus sueños, plástica_ – dijo Rosalie y si yo fuera tu ,mantendría mis ojos , lejos de mis hermanos_

Mira Barbie barata, no estoy hablando contigo, porque mejor no dejas que ellos hablen o es que acaso tienes miedo de que te vuelvan a cambiar como lo hizo Emmett con Sharon?

TRANQUILA ROSE_ – dijo Alice, agarrando del brazo a Rose y tu Briggitte has lo que quieras, pregúntales a ellos si eso te hace feliz, VAMONOS , Rose, Bella_

Pero Alice _- dije_

_Bella ¿confías en Edward?_

Mas que en nadie en el mundo

Y tu Rose_ ¿confías en Emmett?_

Aun con lo tonto que es, confió en él mas que nunca

Entonces , tranquilas , ellos sabrán manejar cualquier situación

Y ¿Cómo va tu confianza en Jasper? – _preguntó Rose_

El pueda hacer lo que quiera.

**EMMETT POV**

Hasta que por fin se fueron – dijo la niña que había invitado salir a Eddy

Y nosotros también nos vamos – dijo él

No, esperen, queremos hablar con los tres – dijo ella

Sobre que? – pregunte

Acaso no se aburren de sus tres perritos falderos, ya que se los sacamos de encima deberían agradecernos no?

Vayan al punto ¿que es lo que quieren? , tengo muy poca paciencia y no la quiero perder – dijo Edward

Primero quiero que tu Emmett – _dijo, dirigiéndose a mí_- vayas con Sharon y le des la explicación que se merece, la dejaste plantada y en ridículo frente a toda la escuela, cuando hiciste tu show para que la rubia estúpida te perdonara.

¿A quien le llamaste rubia estúpida?

No es obvio, a la muy siliconada ROSALIE HALE

Retráctate, porque me seria muy fácil olvidarme de que eres una chica, si sigues insultando a mi novia.

En tus sueños, Sharon no se merece lo que le hiciste, pero ya lo pagaras Cullen.

VAMONOS, ya tuvimos suficiente – _dijo Jasper_

Jazz, bueno yo quería que fueras al baile conmigo – _dijo la otra, amiga _

No puedo

Pero ¿Por qué? Tengo entendido que rompiste con tu novia, ella ya no te quiere

No te metas donde no te llaman – dijo Edward

Si , lo se, se que ella ya no me quiere – _dijo Jasper_

De que hablas, estas loco? – _pregunte alarmado ,jamás había escuchado hablar así a mi hermano, jamás lo había visto así_

No, no estoy loco Emmett, solo digo la verdad

Y entonces porque no sales conmigo?, es mejor que te distraigas, prometo que te divertirás, es mejor que empieces tu etapa de olvido y yo puedo ayudarte – insistió la chica

No lo se, no creo que sea lo mejor

Si , lo es, vamos ,hazlo – insistió aun mas la tipa

Esta bien ,acepto salir contigo

Genial, te parece si nos vemos hoy a la hora del receso en la cafetería?

Ahí estaré – dijo Jasper

Bye, Jazz – dijo , poniéndose en puntillas y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Jasper

Y Edward tu también aceptaras salir conmigo? – pregunto la que había empezado con todo esto

Jamás, ahora quítate – respondió mi hermano

Eres un maleducado ,Edward Cullen – dijo en un tono ofendido , la loca esa

Si soy un maleducado, pero se muy bien con quiero estar y con quien no – dijo Eddy

_Después de eso, nos fuimos hacia nuestros salones en completo silencio, tenía muchas dudas, no entendía porque Jasper había actuado así, no entendía._

**ALICE POV**

_Cuando deje a Rose y Bella en los salones, me disculpe con ellas diciendo que había olvidado mi bolso de maquillaje en el auto y que debía ir por el._

_Ya lo sabia, lo había visto. Jasper había aceptado salir con esa chica, con ella. Quería llorar, quería gritar de tristeza y de impotencia, veía como perdía a cada minuto a mi Jazz, lo veía pero no podía hacer nada, era lo mejor, me repetía una y otra vez._

_Lo de Rosalie y Emmett había sido mi excusa perfecta para alejarme de Jazz, en realidad sabia que mi amor no había tenido la culpa de la estupidez de Emmett, pero si no era esto, jamás hubiera podido separarme de él, JAMAS y mi debilidad le hubiera costado la vida, al menos ahora sabia que tenia posibilidades de sobrevivir, cuando… cuando vinieran por nosotros._

_Aun no había alertado a mi familia, sobre mis visiones, quería estar completamente segura de la fecha, pero si de algo estaba ya muy segura era que no se iban a dar por vencidos._

_Perdóname mi amor, perdóname mi Jazz, te amo más que a nada en mi vida y odio hacerte esto, odio ver como te pierdo, quizá algún día, quizá…. NOOO ALICE, no te engañes, sabes muy bien que nunca habrá un quizá, NUNCA._

**ROSALIE POV**

Estaba cómodamente sentada en el salón cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar, con la canción que Emmett había grabado para mi…

Hola- _dije_

Amor, tenemos un problema – _dijo mi osito_

Que es lo que pasa?

Se trata de Jasper

¿Esta bien? ¿ataco a alguien?

No, no es eso, nos vamos a reunir en la parte trasera del instituto con Bella y Edward vienes?

Si, claro, ya voy, osito te amo

Yo también te amo bebe

Colgué y me disponía a salir, cuando el viejo Lane , entraba al salón

A donde va ,señorita Hale, la clase ya va a empezar, regrese a su sitio

Lo siento pero debo salir

Claro, que no, regrese a su sitio

Olvídelo – dije mientras salía del salón

**En el próximo capitulo **

_Noo, tu no sales de aca hasta que me digas que es lo que sucede, no puedes estar haciendo todo esto por nada.._


	6. Chapter 6, ALGO MUY RARO PASA

SORRY, SORRY en verdad sorry no actualizo hace tantoooo, pero es que he estado en exámenes en mis dos carreras, pero prometo que voy a terminar esta historia a como dé lugar, por fa, dejen reviews , se aceptan tomatazos, lechugazos, etc. :S

**BELLA POV**

_Edward ya me había contado todo lo que había pasado cuando Alice hizo que Rose y yo dejáramos a los chicos con la niñas esas, estaba muy preocupada, el comportamiento de Alice era muy extraño, no es que tampoco ella fuera lo que se dice "normal" , pero esto sí que estaba muy raro y más aun me sorprendió la reacción de Jasper, yo sabía que el amaba a Alice pero seguía sin entender porque había aceptado salir con esa niña, es mas por qué si Alice sabía lo que iba a pasar (porque de hecho lo sabia), no hizo nada para impedirlo y dejo a Jasper en garras de la "horrible niña con cara de pez"._

Amor que sucede- me pregunto Edward

Es que estoy muy preocupada por Alice y Jasper, no quiero que se separen- dije

Nadie quiere eso, solo es cosa de tiempo y ya verás que las cosas se van a solucionar

¿Has escuchado algo acaso?

No la verdad es que no, Alice me oculta sus pensamientos y Jasper, bueno el está mal con las mismas preguntas que tenemos todos pero es 100 veces peor

Debe haber algo que podamos hacer y si hablamos entre todos para tratar de pensar en cómo ayudar a Alice y Jazz

Claro, se los diremos cuando volvamos a casa

No en casa no, es mejor que lo hagamos ahora

¿ahora?, pero amor , tenemos que ir a clases, además los otros ya deben estar en sus salones

Edward si yo te tratara en la forma que Alice lo hace con Jasper, ¿no harías todo lo posible por saber la verdad?

Claro que sí, pero…

Pero nada, esto es algo que debemos hacer por Jasper

Está bien, llamare a Emmett para que se reúna con nosotros

Dile que estaremos detrás del instituto y que le avise a Rose

_Saco su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta y llamo a Emmett_

Emmett, necesito que vengas a la parte trasera del instituto

¿Por qué? ¿Qué me quieres hacer Edward?, lo que sea que tengas en mente , será mejor si llamas a Bella

No seas idiota, se trata de Jasper tenemos que hablar. ¿vienes?

Claro

Avísale a Rose

Lo hare, nos vemos.

Bueno vamos , ellos no tardaran mucho - dije

EMMETT POV

La verdad es que Edward tenía razón, algo estaba pasando, al parecer la enana se había caído de cabeza y a Jasper le había empezado a patinar el coco, además era un alivio salir de esta clase, me empezaba a aburrir y eso que aun no había llegado el profesor... me levante para salir y..

Emmett ¿A dónde diablos vas?

Por ahí , a dar una vuelta

Te lo advierto no quiero que tu ni nadie se meta en mis asuntos con Alice

Tranquilo man, que no eres el centro de mi mundo, está bien que no pueda vivir sin ti, que tu sola existencia sea la mía ,pero no exageres, también tengo una vida

Idiota!!!

Quien? ¿Tu? , mal Jasper, muy mal , deberías de elevar tu autoestima

_Después de eso salí de la clase, había olvidado de que Jasper, estaba a mi lado cuando Edward llamo, pero tampoco puedo estar en todo, me van a saturar… esperen ROSE!! ,claro tenía que llamarla, saque el móvil y marque su numero_

Hola- _dijo_

Amor, tenemos un problema – _conteste_

_¿_Qué es lo que pasa?

Se trata de Jasper

¿Está bien? ¿ataco a alguien?

No, no es eso, nos vamos a reunir en la parte trasera del instituto con Bella y Edward vienes?

Si, claro, ya voy, osito te amo

Yo también te amo bebe

_Y después de eso colgué._

Emmett – dijo alguien a mis espaldas y cuando voltee , para mi horror ahí estaba la chicle

Hola chi... Sharon

¿no vas a entrar a clases?

No , tengo algo más importante que hacer

Uhmm, te piensas perder con tu novia seguro

Si, algo así tenía en mente

¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

¿Qué?

¿Cómo puedes ser así de malo conmigo?, eres un insensible, todavía vienes y me dices en la cara que te vas con la otra

¿de qué estás hablando? – y para complicar esto, ella.. ella se puso a llorar como una niña haciendo berrinche

Sharon cálmate quieres

No me quiero calmar, eres de lo peor, eres un IDIOTA!!! Emmett Cullen

Oye tu ¿a quién le llamaste idiota? – dijo Rose

_Si!!! Rose que justo venia hacia nosotros por el pasillo, yo y mi gran suerte, lo más seguro es que bebe le termine sacando la cabeza a chicle_

Uy y tenía que venir tu barbie barata a defenderte – dijo Sharon

Sharon yo que tú me callo – le dije

No, que siga hablando lo que quiera, la pobre desubicada- dijo Rose

¿desubicada? Eso lo serás tú , tu eres la única desubicada que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera aquí

No solo lo creo, puedo hacer lo que me de mi regalada gana, por si no te has dado cuenta – _respondió Rose y esto se empezaba a poner feo_

Claro que si, moviendo tus caderas y tu siliconado cuerpo ¿Quién no?, Pero dime barbie ¿con cuántos has estado en total? O ya perdiste la cuenta de los chicos que te han usado

_En ese momento vi que Rosalie se iba a lanzar contra Sharon por lo que la agarre de la cintura_

Ya vámonos bebe – le dije

Si será mejor que nos vayamos no vale la pena

Vete, lárgate!!! Pero aquí te voy a estar esperando – dijo Sharon

Vámonos Rosalie – dije y la jale para salir

_Mientras íbamos a encontrarnos con Bella y Edward, rose no dejaba de lanzar insultos contra chicle_

Debiste dejar que le arrancara la cabeza, Emmett – _dio una muy furiosa Rose_

¿Y de que te serviría eso, acaso te sentirías mejor? – le pregunte

No, pero...

Rose, escúchame , no debes dejar que las palabras de una estúpida niña te molesten, mucho más cuando lo que habla son idioteces, ¿a quién le importa lo que diga?, yo te amo, más que a nada en todo el universo y jamás nadie va a cambiar eso

Sabes que te amo- me dijo

Sí, pero me encanta que lo repitas- dije y en ese momento sonó mi móvil

Si, si Edward ya vamos para allá, que desesperado eres, ya cásate man!! Ay lo olvide ya te casaste, ya cayo la incauta – después de eso , le corte antes que pudiera responderme

**JASPER POV **

_Alice, Alice, mi Alice, mi pequeño ángel, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me huyes?, ¿Por qué?, todo el tiempo era lo mismo, las mismas preguntas, lo mismo, siempre lo mismo, quería encontrar algún tipo de indicio, una señal para saber qué es lo que estaba pasando y nada… Había aceptado salir con Kate, solo para ve si Alice reaccionaba, pero ni aun así, al parecer era cierto lo que había dicho en la mañana, Alice me había dejado de querer, desde que ella se había alejado de mi, la única emoción que sentía de parte de ella era pena, ¿pero pena porque? ¿Por mi?, quizá no sabía cómo dejarme y le daba pena, quizá era eso_

**EDWARD POV**

Hasta Que Por Fin Llegan – _dije cuando vi aparecer a Rosalie y Emmett_

Es que tuvimos un percance, nada importante – _dijo Emmett_

Bueno ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – _pregunto Rose_

Tenemos que hacer algo para que Jasper y Alice hablen y arreglen sus problemas – _dijo Bella_

Será difícil, hacer un plan con Alice de por medio, lo sabrá todo y encontrara la manera de zafarse – _dijo Rose_

Es difícil, pero no imposible- _concluí _

Lo mejor será que… - empezaba a decir Bella cuando de la nada apareció Alice

Que hacen acá? – pregunto

¿Qué haces tú acá, duende? – dijo Emmett

Vine a decirle que no quiero que se metan en mi vida, ocúpense de sus asuntos, déjenme tranquila, yo sé lo que hago – dijo Alice casi gritando y se dio la vuelta queriéndose ir

Noo, tu no sales de acá hasta que me digas que es lo que sucede, no puedes estar haciendo todo esto por nada…- _dijo Rose, poniéndose en el camino de Alice_

Quítate Rose y preocúpate por tus asuntos, que esa tal Sharon aun no ha acabado contigo – _dijo Alice y se marcho_

_En ese momento sonó mi móvil y no reconocí el numero _

¿Hola?- _dije-_ Si ,dime , ok entiendo , a las 4, ¿sabes donde es?, nos vemos y corte

¿Quién era amor? – pregunto Bella

Es Jake, llego a Alaska hace un rato, no conoce la casa y además quiere vernos, así que vendrá a la salida del instituto

¿Jake?, bueno supongo que más que todo vino por Renesme

Supongo que sí , y ahora vámonos que falta poco para la hora del almuerzo y tenemos que ir a la cafetería

_Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, esta, estaba casi llena, fuimos a la mesa de siempre, cuando vi algo que en realidad no me esperaba, Jasper estaba sentado en otra mesa con su cita y el grupo de chicas de la mañana y también estaban unos cuantos tipos a su alrededor, al parecer Jasper tenía nuevos amigos._

Pero ¿Qué es lo diablos hace?, acaso Jasper se volvió loco- pregunto Rose a mis espaldas

No, solo se quiere probarse así mismo, que puede superar todo esto, que es más fuerte de lo que cree, quiere que lo sepa

¿Qué lo sepa quién? – pregunto Emmett

Alice, osito, a quien más sino? – le respondió Rose

Bueno , será mejor que nos vayamos a sentar, Jasper no quiere que lo molestemos- dije ,caminando hacia nuestra mesa, ya había escuchado los pensamientos de Jasper

Edward, limítate a tus asuntos y dile a los demás lo mismo, déjenme que si puedo con esto.- había pensado él

**ALICE POV**

_Entra y solo mira a tus hermanos, solo míralos a ellos, me había estado concentrando en eso, desde que vi, con quien se iba asentar Jazz hoy, concéntrate Alice, me repetía, una y otra vez, cuando entre a la cafetería, tal como lo había visto antes, Jasper estaba ahí, sentado con ella, aunque no había querido mirar directamente ahí, no pude, quería ver la expresión de Jasper al verme… mas allá vi a mis hermanos, así que me dirigí hacia ellos_

¿Qué pasa preciosa? ¿Porque tan solita? – dijo un enorme chico, que se paro frente a mi

¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que no lo vi venir?, pero si… claro lo entiendo he estado tan preocupada vigilando el futuro de todos que debí de pasar esto por alto.

Quítate – le dije

No quiero que te quedas aquí sola, ven conmigo conozco un lugar mejor para nosotros – dijo

Muévete, si no quieres tener problemas- le dije

¿Con quién? ¿Contigo? – dijo acercándose a mí, peligrosamente, claro que el peligro era para él, pero de la nada me tomo por la cintura y me jalo contra él

Déjame – le ordene

Es que no la escuchaste, déjala imbécil- dijo Emmett que se había aparecido detrás de él, a lado de Edward.

¿Si no que? – les respondió, el imbécil

En ese momento Emmett se adelanto lo agarro por el brazo, le hizo una llave y lo arrincono contra la pared

Escúchame muy bien si te vuelves acercar a mi hermana, te mueres , lo entendiste- después lo empujo y el imbécil cayo contra el bote de basura

Gracias Emm- le dije

No te preocupes, nadie molesta a mi duende favorito, sin mi permiso – me respondió y le saque la lengua a modo de juego

_Lo más triste es que Jasper había visto todo y ni siquiera se inmuto, bravo!!!, Alice es que ¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías?, lo lograste, Jasper te dejo de querer, no puede mas y Salí corriendo de la cafetería, quería estar sola, completamente sola…_

Alice!!!-_ escuche a Bella gritar a mis espaldas, pero no pare y corrí hasta salir del instituto_

**JASPER POV**

_Emmett no había vuelto al salón, después de que salió, cuando terminaron las clases, me dirigí a la cafetería, pensando que iba a estar en la misma mesa con Alice y que los dos seriamos como dos completos extraños…_

Jasper!!!- grito alguien a mis espaldas y cuando voltee, vi que era la chica con la que había aceptado salir

Hola- le dije

Jazz, me preguntaba si querías sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo, para variar un poco tu sabes

No lo creo

Por favor jazz y así nos ponemos de acuerdo para nuestra cita

Pero...

Por favor, por favor

Está bien

_Y me tomo de la mano y entramos juntos a la cafetería, me jalo hacia una mesa vacía, bueno vacía hasta que dos minutos después de que nos sentamos estaba repleta con todos sus amigas y amigos… al poco rato vi entrara mis hermanos, lo mejor sería es que se mantuvieran al margen de esto por lo que se lo advertí a Edward, quería que me dejaran en paz, entendieron el mensaje y se fueron a su mesa de siempre_

_Unos minutos después, vi a Alice entrar por la cafetería, me iba a levantar por inercia, pero me contuve, no podía acercarme a ella, porque ella no lo quería así, después un tipo se acerco a ella, podía escuchar claramente lo que le decía, iba a levantarme y romperle todos los huesos por acercarse de esa manera a ella, cuando de la nada la tomo por la cintura y entonces apareció Emmett y Edward y al mismo tiempo Kate hizo que volteara hacia ella , preguntándome a donde la llevaría en la cita…_

_Cuando voltee de nuevo, Alice le sacaba la lengua a Emmett y después miraba hacia donde me encontraba yo, sentí pena, tristeza, confusión, luego salió corriendo _

Alice – dije

Cálmate Jasper, ella estará bien, solo déjala sola, estará bien, no la agobies mas

Quizá Kate tenia razón y lo mejor era que la dejará sola


	7. Chapter 7 TENEMOS VISITA!

**ROSALIE POV **

_Alice no había vuelto desde que salió corriendo de la cafetería, en realidad sabíamos que ella se había metido en una tienda de ropa en el centro de la ciudad, el único lugar donde verdaderamente era ella, donde de hecho, solo ella podía olvidar sus problemas._

Bebe ya tenemos que ir clases – dijo mi osito, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Si osito, ya vamos a la súper recontra entretenida clase de educación física – _le respondí _

_Odiaba educación física mas que cualquier otro curso, bueno quizá no tanto como odiaba la clase del cara de perro, pero la sola idea de pasar 2 horas en un gimnasio, controlando mi fuerza y mis movimientos era estresante, lo único bueno es que las dos horas las pasaba con mi osito._

_Cuando llegamos al gimnasio, nos separamos para ir a cambiarnos de ropa, cuando entre a los vestidores estaba ahí la horrible niña con cara de pez, la susodicha "cita" de Jasper, el intento barato de muñeca polly pocket con la que todavía no había arreglado cuentas por el "incidente" del primer día de clases y por si no fuera suficiente estaban también la "chicle" y algunas extras mas, ósea lo único que me faltaba, el CLUB MONSTER en pleno, me dirigí a mi casillero, lo abrí, saque mi ropa y empecé a cambiarme, haciendo como si las ignoraba y no escuchaba la sarta de estupideces que hablaban, referentes a Edward y Bella , Alice y su alegría porque ella termino con Jasper, incluso hablaban de Carlisle, al parecer la mamá de la niña cara de pez era doctora y trabajaba en el mismo hospital de Carlisle, también hablaban de Emmett, QUE?_

¿Qué diablos tienen que hablar ellas de MI EMMETT?...

Si, es verdad lo que te digo, el estúpido ese pagara por lo que te hizo Sharon, no te preocupes nuestros amigos le harán saber lo imbécil que fue al cancelarte… - dijo el intento barato de muñeca polly pocket

esta es nuestra gran oportunidad, tu kate ya tienes casi en tus manos al rubio, asi que lo mejor sera que no estes con nosotros esta tarde, es mejor que cuides tu cita… - ladro la cara de pez.

Despues de eso, se largaron, era tan inútiles que no se habían dado ni cuenta que yo habia escuchado su super conferencia, babosas- pense – ni siquiera me preocupaba lo que planeaban, jamas le harian un solo rasguño a Emmett.

_Después de la clase en el gimnasio, mi osito y yo decidimos hacer una visita al armario del conserje, siempre es bueno conocer toda tu escuela , cada metro que tenga… _

**EDWARD POV **

Amor tranquila, Alice va a estar bien, esta haciendo lo que ella quiere no? – le dije por enésima vez a Bella

¿Y cómo sabes tú que eso es lo que ella quiere o acaso no me dijiste que últimamente no veías nada más que ropa en su mente? – respondió

La conozco por casi un siglo, tranquila amor , tu duende favorito estará bien

Nuestro duende – me corrigió

Bueno mas tuyo que mío, tu eres su barbie bella

Que gracioso, y ¿dónde está jake?, dijiste que vendría a la salida

Bueno exactamente esta a 100 metros de nosotros

JAKE! – grito bella emocionada, cuando dirigió la vista hacia donde yo veía y corrió a abrazarlo

Black que tal como estuvo el vuelo – le pregunte a modo de saludo

La verdad cual es la necesidad de subirme a un avión, cuando podía correr hasta aquí- respondió

Te he extrañado mucho Jake y Nessy también

No más que yo a ustedes y hablando de ella, no es que este apresurado pero ¿Dónde está? ¿a qué hora la veré?

Claro Jacob no estás para nada apurado, así que no te importara que esperemos a Rosalie y Emmett verdad? – le dije a modo de burla sabiendo que se moría de ganas de ir corriendo a ver a MI NESSY.

No me importaría , pero lo que me pides es ¿ que espere a la rubia plastificada sin cerebro?, la verdad que preferiría ir por mi cuenta a ver a Nessy si no les importa

Si, si me importa, así que te quedas a esperar a mi rubia hermana – le respondí


	8. Chapter 8 JASPER KATE Y ¿ALICE?

Y en ese momento mi celular empezó a vibrar…

Hola, si está bien, como quieras, no necesito detalles, guárdatelos.

Y corte.

¿Qué pasa Edward? – me pregunto Bella

Nada, solo Emmett, él y Rosalie aun tienen "asuntos" y no vendrán

Parece que es mi día de suerte – habló Jake - veré a Nessy y sin la barbie plastificada ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Cerebro, ¿no te parece?- le respondí

Bueno ya vamos a casa – dijo oportunamente Bella. zanjando la conversación, tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta al auto.

ROSALIE POV

Hasta que por fin, estaba harta de gimnasia, era una pérdida de tiempo muy frustrante. Estaba completamente solo, en el vestuario, al menos el club monster no amenizaría mí tarde. Abri mi casillero y…

NO, NO, NO, estúpidas, ahora si le arranco la cabeza ¿Qué demonio?

Toda mi ropa, toda, está hecha pedazos, había retazos por todas parte, demonios y ¿ahora qué?, tendré que salir con la ropa de gimnasia.

Agarre mi celular y billetera, lo único que aun estaba completo y Salí, el gimnasio estaba a oscura y completamente solo.

Emmett, Emmett llame, y el apareció de la nada tras de mí y me dio un beso en el hombro

¿Qué pasa bebe?, esta tan desesperada como yo - dijo

Si, muy desesperada, pero por arrancarle la cabeza a esas individuas y creo que comenzare con tu cita.

¿y ahora porque razón en especial, lo de las cabezas?

Mírame, Emmett, sigo con la ropa de gimnasia, esa tipas, destrozaron mi ropa

Ahh y yo que pensé que te habías quedado así por mí, ya sabes menos y todo eso – dijo , mientras hacia un puchero(cosa que había aprendido de Alice)

Solo Emmett, tenía el extraordinario poder mágico de tranquilizarme y enfurecerme en tiempo record.

Osito, sabes que por ti, me pondría lo que quisieras, pero esta vez no fue opcional o era esto o salía en una toalla-.

Lo que no sería mala idea – me respondió , con esa sonrisa que solo yo puedo provocar

Emmett. Hablo en serio – me empezaba a enfurecer , como lo dije "poder mágico"

Bebe pero no entiendo, porque te molestas tanto, tu puedes llenar toda la escuela solo con tu closet.

No es la ropa, es el hecho , esas niñas no dejaran de molestarme, hasta que no les de unas clases de quien es Rosalie Hale, esto se está volviendo muy personal, ni Alice ni Bella tienen que aguantarla pero yo si

Es que tu eres la más hermosa – me respondió, además qué sentido tendría que les arranques la cabeza?

Mmmm, no sé, divertirme, entretenerme, desestresarme, relajarme ….

Pero yo tengo otra forma de relajarte, quieres que te la diga – me dijo, mientras rosaba su rostro por mi cabello, por mi cuello y….

No, amor – le dije – no me lo digas, prefiero hechos que palabras y lo bese e hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

JASPER POV

Gracias Jasper , fue muy emocionante subirme a tu moto es la primera vez que lo hago - me dijo Kate

Emocionante, pero a la vez, frio ¿no? – la mire, mientras ella tiritaba de frio aunque llevaba encima mi chaqueta

No es nada, bueno, tengo que entrar , nos vemos mañana Jazz, bye – se puso en puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su casa

Mientras manejaba de camino a casa, llegue a la simple y razonable conclusión de que Kate era una chica agradable, me había pedido que la llevara a su casa y había aceptado, pero empezaba a hacer frio y en la moto con el viento ,de seguro se congelaría por lo que le ofrecí mi chaqueta, supongo que eso era lo que debía hacer, nunca antes había salido con una chica humana, bueno en realidad nunca me había acercado a ningún tipo de chica que no fuera Alice, ella ocupaba todo mi tiempo , toda mi mente, ocupaba todo lo que soy y ahora…

NO, JASPER NO –me recrimine mentalmente, no serás el usual masoquista, que se tortura pensando en ella, no seré así, además todo esto, la cita, todo es por ella, lo último que necesito es deprimirme.

EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO 

Era él, pero eso no es posible, era el! , me abrase a lo único que me sostendría, lo único a lo que temía perder…


	9. Chapter 9

Holaa! Ha pasado muchooo tiempo! Pero siempre tuve las ganas de continuar esta historia! Y la pienso seguir! Tengo 3 capítulos a mano! ( gracias a las horas de vagancia en la U) y las empezare a subir! GRACIAS por los reviews! Son una de las cosas q más me animó a terminar la historia así que pls pls síganme animado! (sus recomencaciones seran muy bien recibidas)...por hoy les dejo un pequeño extracto. Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

**PROXIMAMENTE….**

**ROSALIE POV**

Que mala suerte osito, empezó a llover…- _dije mientras salíamos del instituto_

Pero ¿Por qué mala suerte? – _me respondió mientras yo ponía cara de ¿AHH? _– no creo que sea mala suerte que llueva, porque así tendré mi espectáculo de camisetas mojadas… ooohh sii!

¡Que gracioso! , mejor no digas nada, porque me darán ganas de arrancar algunas cabezas y tu eres la cabeza más cercana que tengo

¿y esas de allá que?

¿Allá que EMM…. – _empezaba a decir cuando mire a lo que Emmett se refería , llovía tanto que incluso con mi visión no lo veía todo perfectamente, pero sabía que eran 5 humanos, todos hombres que estaban rodeando mi Ferrari_- Deben estar admirando mi carro, vamos osito – _dije tomándolo de la mano._

_Mientras nos acercábamos, los 5 empezaron a silbar y aullar como una manada de perros, haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre lo mojada y lo "grande que era mi ropa" - estúpido club monster, mas vale que empiecen a rezar- pensé. _

_Y entre la puerta de mi convertible y yo, había un saco de huesos obstaculizando mi paso_

MUEVETE_- le dije_

Pero miren miren que nos trajo la lluvia, una linda muñequita- me respondió

Muñeca pero no para tu juguetería y ya la escuchaste - _respondió Emmett- cosa que por cierto me sorprendió, nunca antes le había molestado mis muchos y molestosos admiradores._

¿Y a ti quien te hablo? , el asunto es entre la muñeca y yo, ¿no es así encanto?-_ dijo mientras intentaba acercarse "peligrosamente" a mí;- durante todo el rato no me moleste en verle la cara al tipo, en realidad nunca veía a quienes no me interesaban, miraba al cielo u otra parte, como si ellos no fueran dignos de que los mire, bueno en realidad no lo eran, pero por el intento que hizo de acercarse a mí, pude verle todo el rostro , un segundo solo uno basto para que quedara totalmente paralizada ,NO, no es cierto , me gritaba a mí misma , pero era él, e incluso ahora sentía ese aroma a cigarro, lluvia , licor, los sonido , __Era él, pero eso no es posible._

_NO- grite, mientras giraba __para abrasarme a lo único que me sostendría, lo único que temía perder en una pesadilla._


End file.
